Loves a bloom
by Mellinnium
Summary: This is a story based on Mio and Cruz. To me it's sooooo beautiful and I hope you all love this story I wrote because I had to take the time on continuing my other fanfic called 'Could you be the one' so please leave a review


Cruz and Mio were enjoying a nice movie about aliens abducting humans. "Ah, Cruz please hold me" she asked. "Ok dear" he wrapped his arms around her waist. See Cruz and Mio had been dating for quite a long time now, probably about four months. "Cruz?", "Yeah?", she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me", she brought her face closer to his. Both lips about to meet...when. (*crash*) "Mio, come on we only got about 19 minutes to get to the movies and I don't want to miss this one. It has Harry from 1 direction in it." If you're asking, yes this IS Setsuna, she noticed them about to kiss. "Oh brother"

"Come on Setsuna you know you're NOT supposed to ruin a night like this for me and Cruz" said Mio as she put her seat belt on. "Fine, but that movie me and you have been waiting for is coming out TONIGHT!" she yelled. Mio squealed "You mean 'Sheralds kiss'?" she asked. Setsuna nodded, Mio squealed with excitement. "Put the peddle to the metal, let's GO!" she yelled. Setsuna put her foot heavily on the gas peddle , as they sped away at 109 m.p.h. Mio had forgotten all about Cruz. "Awww, they left me"

As Cruz went inside he meet Blade and Eve inside. "Hey Cruz, why aren't you with Mio and Setsuna?" asked Blade. "They totally left me, and why are you two in MY house?" right then and there Blade and Eve suddenly turned into clouds. "Hmm, they left so quickly that the air around them started to turned solid" Cruz was the smartest in his school, he had completed their hardest math problem in exactly 1 minute, 09 seconds. He did it just to impress Mio, I know, pathetic. "I wonder if Mio even noticed that I'm gone"

"Wooooo hooooo!" after the movies Mio and Setsuna took a ride through town. "I feel like we forgot about something" she put some deep thought into it. Suddenly she felt something press against her lips, IT WAS MIO'S! She gave Setsuna a deep, and passionate kiss. "Come on Setsuna just relieve all your stress and...GET WILD! Woooo hooo!" Mio took her shirt off, all the boys stared in awe. "Dam, she's so perfect!" they all yelled in unison. "You're right Mio, hey I have an idea...let's go strip for money!" she yelled. "Now your thinking bitch!" as they left the light they had stopped at, all the boy's were chasing them. Hoping to get a glimpse of their hot, fiery, and MOSTLY sexy bodies.

"Nah, I bet they're coming for me right now" he said proudly. I know EXACTLY what your thinking, HOW IRONIC!"But for now maybe I'll search for Eve and Blade" as soon as he said that he heard something scurry up the stairs. "Aha" he yelled. He chased them down the hall into the rooms, first his, then the guest, next his parents' (THEY'RE DEAD!), finally into the bathroom. AS soon as he opened the door this is what he heard AND saw. "Oh Blade, kiss me and let us never separate from one another" she said in a gentle voice. "Oh Eve, I swear we'll NEVER separate" he said back. He started to lift her skirt. "Ok thats enough even I need to see" as he left Eve and Blade started to laugh maniacally. Then Giddo popped out of no where laugh ing with them the same way. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM, OLD MAN?!"

Mio and Setsuna were going to Cruz's house from the bar. "Hey Mio let's go into this alley and have sex until daylight" said the drunken Setsuna. "Ok", as they drove in they found a group of thug's. They grabbed both of them and led them into their hangout. "What're you two doing here?" he asked. "Ok listen we give you ahaha, till the count of...ummmm" she thought. "I know, how bout 10" said Mio. "Yea 10" the thug's laughed at what they said. "Ok, we warned them" they used all their powers to fight them off while drunk and yes it is super duper hard. When they returned to Cruz's house they were mad at themselves for forgetting Cruz.

"It's ok guy's as long as no one was hurt" he said. The door then opened, and in stepped Kuchinashi (Yes she CAN actually talk). "Cruz what have you been doing this whole time? I've been told millions of times now that these girls are destroying the town and I knew it would lead to you" yelled Kuchinashi. "And have you been cheating on me?" everyone wondered what she was talking about, and she told them that she's his wife. "Cruz I thought you said you weren't married" she whined. "But,but, I" Cruz had lost the battle. He lived lonely for eternity

Cruz got up with a jump. "Oh, thank god it was just a dream, luckily I'm married to Mio" he said. Then Mio woke up herself, "What is the baby crying?" she asked. Cruz shook his head and told her to rest. He take care of everything.


End file.
